The present invention relates to a lavatory wherein a water spout may be pulled outwardly of a sink mount to direct a stream of water as desired. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a lavatory that is easy to assemble.
Sinks of the type wherein a spout member may be removed from within a sink mount are known. Such prior art assemblies are relatively complex and thus difficult to assemble. A relatively great number of parts are required increasing assembly time. Further, it is sometimes difficult to assemble and properly align the various members.
Another problem with many prior art assemblies is that the spout may often be removed from the sink mount in a direction such that the stream of water is directed outwardly of the sink bowl, which is undesirable. As an example, a user may remove the spout in an improper direction such that a stream of water is directed onto the floor about the sink.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a pull-out lavatory combination that has ease of assembly features which reduce the required time to assemble the lavatory, while at the same time ensuring that all members are properly aligned. Further, it is an object of the present invention to disclose such a lavatory in which the spout is prevented from being removed from the sink in an improper direction.